1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer systems and operating system/application software, and more particularly to a method and system that prevent the display of undesirable information during a computer-generated presentation.
2. Description of Related Art
General-purpose computer systems are commonly used for providing computer-generated presentations. The typical set-up used to provide such presentations is a liquid-crystal-display (LCD) projector having a video graphics adapter (VGA) port attached to a notebook computer system, typically the notebook computer system used personally by the presenter.
The aforementioned set-up permits a presenter to develop and transport a presentation to a remote site, such as a lecture hall, with the assurance that the presentation is under the control of the presenter with respect to both content and operability.
However, there are several conditions that might interrupt or compromise a presentation. The presenter may activate other programs or open files as part of the presentation, in order to make side points or to supplement the presentation. If the presenter accidentally activates an unintended file or program, information displayed as a result may result in the exposure of sensitive data, cause embarrassment, or in the least part will interrupt the flow of the presentation.
Further, automatic response of programs or operating systems facilities may cause interruption of a presentation. In particular, pop-up applications serving Internet communications such as instant messaging applications, may gain screen focus and control of user input during a presentation, which is highly undesirable. With the advent of widespread wireless local-area-network (WLAN) connectivity, it is even more likely that such problems will occur, as the presenter would have to disable the WLAN connection or any programs or services that might become active in response to a network request. The presenter would then have to re-enable the disabled features when the presentation was complete. Such reconfiguration is inconvenient and susceptible to human error.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for preventing interruption and/or display of undesired information during computer-generated presentations.